


Secret

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: HPAU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 忽然有一天锦户亮被皮皮鬼缠上了。





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> 格兰芬多X赫奇帕奇  
你看到的一切没见过的设定都是我编的  
序号是时间线哟

01  
皮皮鬼最近找到了它的重点欺负对象。  
早晨，它心情愉悦地坐在窗台上哼着不知道哪个世纪传下来的旋律，盯着一个个在面前路过的年轻又充满困意的脸——他总不会看漏的，毕竟这是各学院宿舍至食堂的必经之路……果不其然，它的目标正如平日那样——耸拉着他那双下垂眼、周身散发出没睡醒的气场，连平日一颠一颠的步子都没了。  
今天的计划是藏在盔甲里然后待下垂眼路过之际猛地冲出来——  
“早安！！！！！”  
“呜哇！！！！”惨叫声响彻走廊、紧接着是猛地摔倒声。  
今天皮皮鬼给自己打90分——比昨天高一些，今天小伙子的表情简直是珍宝。它无视地上无辜又恼怒的下垂眼，大笑着离开。  
“第五天！！”男孩连忙捡起摔到地上的大部头站起来，他可不想在众目暌睽下再这么狼狈下去，“你说我得罪它什么了？怎么这几天净搞我！”理了理已经掀起来毛衣下摆，锦户，一个格兰芬多五年级生，已经被皮皮鬼缠着恶作剧连续五天了，并且那只四处游荡的恶作剧幽灵丝毫没有放过他的意思。  
“就凭你的反应，全霍格沃兹都找不到第二个。不玩你玩谁。”涉谷昴，格兰芬多级长兼任魁地奇院队队长，笑着帮锦户捡起一卷遗漏的羊皮纸，“你可能入选了皮皮鬼的重点攻击名单了，你要为此感到骄傲——它在学校里认得的人可不多。”把羊皮纸还给亮之后，昴先一步走进食堂。  
“我要申请换级长。”锦户闷闷不乐地跟着进去了。  
顶着方才事件目击者们投来的一个个善意眼神，锦户亮极其不耐烦地往自己学院长桌走去并坐下。最近他的状态真的很糟糕，不仅是因为莫名其妙地被皮皮鬼缠上，更因为他好像喜欢了一个人，还是一见钟情。

02  
众所周知，霍格沃兹是全日制学校——学生们不仅要一年365天花上五分之三的时间对着彼此，而且这个状态要持续七年！明明大家都从豆丁时就认识了，却莫名在五年级就突然集体坠入情网（就像蛇院级长横山和鹰院级长村上的世纪之恋）。看着周围几对黏糊糊的情侣，锦户就来气，要是他是皮皮鬼，他们才是他的重点欺负对象。  
但是抱怨归抱怨，霍格沃兹五年级生的恋爱诅咒让锦户也免不了主流，他确确实实喜欢了一个人。就在各位小狮子们涌去暗恋拉文克劳的文静女孩的时候，锦户却偏爱那个赫奇帕奇的高个子少年、大仓忠义。  
性向在魔法界从来都不是什么见不得人的事。所以在他觉醒后，立刻就告诉了他的几个来自不同学院的亲友们。  
“你说大仓？”同年级的拉文克劳丸山隆平一脸遗憾地告诉他“噢、他好像已经有恋人了。”锦户顿时被施了石化咒般定住：他还没来得及开始的初恋就这么被扼杀在摇篮里了。  
这就是为什么这几天锦户那双本来就无辜可怜的下垂眼更在可怜兮兮的原因。

03  
“亮、你看。”坐在旁边的涉谷适时打断了锦户的胡思乱想。  
他顺着涉谷示意的方向看过去——对，就是那位让锦户down了足足一个星期的单方面失恋对象——大仓忠义独自走进食堂，虽然还是刚刚睡醒的混沌状态但却很灵巧地避开那些不小心飞向他的各种纸飞机以及隔着过道打打闹闹的人。今天他没有穿袍子，只是随意地衬衫配毛背心就把那人高挑的身材显的淋漓尽致，毛衣下摆稍微收缩的设计显出了那人翘挺的臀部，利落的金色短发露出左边的耳坠随着步伐一摇一晃地、撩人的很。  
想再继续看下去，却撞上了两道善意的眼神——坐在赫奇帕奇长桌旁的村上跟丸山正兴致盎然地在锦户和大仓之间扫视，还一脸想要和大仓搭话的样子——事实上他们也这么做了。  
“Bloody hell！！！”远处的锦户骂出声。  
“嘘、我们要文明。”涉谷朝那边比了个拇指，“这哪比得上你当初凑合横山和村上的时候啊、”级长露出了欣慰的笑容，随便往自己口中送去一块蓝莓派。  
亮没有理隔壁这幸灾乐祸的，一脸焦急地盯着那两人跟大仓搭话，丸山那家伙居然还把手搭人家肩膀上了！锦户亮可以断定今早是他在霍格沃兹以来吃的最心累早餐，其心血骤降程度堪比上斯内普教授的课。  
那边的三人结束了谈话，而后他还看到村上往自己的方向指了指，然后大仓就往这边看过来了。‘梅林的胡子，他怎么那么好看！’这是锦户第五次与大仓对视之后得出的结果。然后跟上四次一样，与对方对视不超过五秒后迅速低头，站起，离开。涉谷昴一脸震惊地看着他平时不可一世的小学弟风风火火地逃走，不禁感叹青春的美好。

04  
最终锦户在城堡通往海格屋子的必经之路上截住了丸山，并防不胜防地给他施了一个锁腿咒。  
“呜啊啊啊！！”没有任何防备的丸山就这么狼狈地径直与大地来一个deep kiss。“呜…”地上的人边发出小动物般的呜呜声边滚了一圈想要看清恶作剧对象，“亮酱！！！”看清真人后更加委屈了。  
“maru！你今早都做什么了你！”亮恶劣地往对方的腿踢了下，场面活像校园欺凌。“你是不是和大仓说了些奇怪的话！”索性跨坐在丸山身上提着他的领子、大声吼着。  
“等下、又不是只有我说了…..”丸山紧闭眼睛、装模做样的摆着哭脸。  
“我已经往信酱口袋里塞了几封情书了，横山君自然会收他！”亮狡猾地扬起眉。其实要说救世主的爸爸与卢平教授那四人组是掠夺者的话，锦户丸山这班人的恶作剧手段完全不逊于他们。连自己人坑起来都不带眨眼的。  
“你别想着变成狸猫，混蛋阿尼马格斯、”锦户压在丸山身上的力道又重了点。  
“亮酱你这可是种族歧视、啊，我全部都招…”地上的人结巴起来，“嘛、我们只是打了个招呼，交个朋友而已……”丸山眨巴眼睛，尽量使自己看起来可怜一点，“你想啊！我们要是成了朋友的话，就可以介绍给你了呀！”瞬而转为邀功的神情。  
锦户没出息地动容了。“嘛..说、说是这么说，可是你今天干嘛把手放他身上！？不行、好气啊，不想放过你，”他开始拉着丸山的手，举起手杖，“无骨咒。”  
丸山开始惨叫，两人在地上扭成一团，“不！！！亮酱别！！！长出来的时候很痛的！！！啊啊！！等等、其实大仓君…”  
“maru？”不远处的声音打断了两人的闹剧。  
“啊！tacchon！”见到救星的丸山奋力向大仓举起手。  
“tacchon？！”锦户觉得他的血压有点彪升了。这是什么叫法？  
“请放开他。”大仓连忙跑过去拉了丸山一把，并把他护在身后。虽然身高比丸山高了些许，但体型还是盖不住最近越发圆润的某人。“怎么回事？” 扶起解咒后有些腿软的丸山，大仓戒备地看了眼锦户。  
锦户定定站着没有出声，他只觉得心跳加速——第一次和心上人正面接触并且说上话让他有点承受不住、大仓的声音低沉尾音却会微微上提，适合上扬的嘴角在此时紧抿，然后亮还发现他现在没有穿毛衣，洁白的衬衫上面规规矩矩地解了一个扣、露出里面健康白皙的肤色。  
丸山恨铁不成钢地白了呆若木鸡的锦户一眼，主动解围，“没事没事，我们只是有点争执。Tacchon、我来介绍一下，我的朋友，格兰芬多的锦户亮。”然后丸山小心翼翼地用掺着不明意义更多是抱着必死的眼神看向锦户，“亮酱，这是小我一岁的青梅竹马，赫奇帕奇学院的大仓忠义。”  
“……”锦户亮现在只想来一记阿瓦达索命弄死对面这只谎话连篇的狸猫。

05  
格兰芬多的五年级生，锦户亮，最近有一个秘密——一个除当事人以外他的朋友们都知道的秘密，他喜欢上了一个赫奇帕奇的四年级生，大仓忠义。  
其实事实是这样的，maru与大仓是青梅足马，那身为maru表哥的信酱绝对知道，所以身为信酱恋人的横山君知道，所以身为三马鹿之一的subaru也知道。  
就只有锦户不知道。  
“你们这样有意思吗！？”锦户从座位上拍案而起，指着面前四个人，委屈得眼角快要渗出眼泪。“不想想当初谁凑合你们两的，要不是我你们就别扭一辈子吧！还有你subaru君，今年要不是我拿到金色飞贼，我们比赛早就输了！更气人的、maru！你忘了谁当初第一个敢喝你的柏汁，谁作曲子给你去追女孩啊！”  
照锦户这么一说，他们好像确实没那么厚道了。虽然涉谷和横山憋笑得很厉害。  
心虚的狸猫决定以行动弥补他的过错，“抱歉啦，亮酱。其实那天早上和tacchon说话也是打算把你介绍给他认识的、我们只是想作弄一下你…”丸山开始嘟囔起来，“谁叫你给我施了锁腿咒…..”  
“而且我们也不算做了坏事呀，起码我们知道tatsu原来没有恋人。”也许亮这几天水逆得实在不忍心再看了，村上把情报告诉他。  
“唉、真、真的？”亮感觉自己的嘴角开始上扬，最近他的情绪落差太大了，甚至有点难以置信。  
“那个只是他的朋友。同学院的安田章大。”丸山见亮的脸色好转，立马点头肯定。  
“嗯、yasu还是我亲戚。我跟他们俩个经常出去玩来着。”横山忽地冒出一句话。  
涉谷笑得更欢了。

06  
最终锦户还是决定把他的精力从报复亲友转移到与大仓搞好关系上，因为他发现前者是无穷无尽的。  
受横山与村上的邀请，大仓和安田加入了他们的小圈子中。两个都是很好相处甚至很能闹的人，近距离接触大仓之后，锦户更加喜欢他了。像是在飞行课上流利畅快的操控扫帚时展开的得意笑脸、在占卜课上对着水晶球满脸困惑的表情、还有在吃饭的时候满足又享受的吃相以及叫着亮酱时闪亮的棕色眸子……  
亮日渐沉迷大仓，甚至到了面对对方时不能好好说话的地步。  
然后他会在难得一起上的飞行课上，以格兰芬多院队找球手的身份亲自教对方一些——其实可有可无的——飞行技巧。或者在他们偷偷逃出霍格沃兹只为去霍格莫德村看一回韦斯莱兄弟的新恶作剧产品展示会时，为他带上一杯他最喜欢的黄油啤酒……  
这样太不格兰芬多了，甚至不像锦户亮。

07  
亮坐在图书馆最角落的座位上——这是他私人专属，清静且没有人路过（通常他会在这里午睡）——一如既往地为他的暗恋对象苦恼。  
“亮酱？”欣喜的声音从身后响起，亮猛地回过头，是大仓。此时距离上次不太友好的小树林相遇已经一个多月，大仓和安田成为他们小团体中不可缺少的成员了。  
“Tori酱、”笑容自然而然地染上他的嘴角，也许亮自己都没发现此时他的眼神温柔到了极致。  
“都说别这么叫我了、”大仓不自在的红了脸，“你在这干嘛？”他顺势坐下，今天的大仓看起来精神爽利。  
“嗯…..想东西，”锦户开始出现脸红心跳综合症、不自觉地开始小心翼翼地呼吸，用尽全身的力气感受身边这个人的气息。  
“想什么？”与平时不太一样，大仓兴致勃勃地凑近他。瞬间缩短的距离让锦户一下子窒了呼吸，近得能从对方那双棕色眼睛映上自己无措的神情。有时候事情到了极致反而会转化成另一种形态——就像锦户现在这样、突然放松了身子直直看回去，“…喜欢的人。”他用低压的声线回答他。  
两人的对视了足足十秒，并不尴尬的静默令大仓动摇了，他开始躲闪对方的目光呼吸变得凌乱起来。梅林知道大仓从锦户眼中读出了什么——那眼神温柔又痴迷，诚挚又耿直，就像他见过的所有爱慕自己的女生一样。大仓一致怀疑自己在方才几秒钟出现了幻觉。  
在大仓不知所措地整理思路的时候，锦户首先站了起来，“咳、我要去上课了，午休快结束了。”把一本厚重的《魔文语词典》捞在身侧，留下句我先走啦便离开了。如果锦户有在离开前鼓起勇气回头看一下的话，他一定能发现大仓那通红的脸颊与耳后根。

07  
福灵剂，即幸运药水。喝下一滴后，（药效失效前）能够一帆风顺地得到自己想要的东西。  
当斯拉格霍恩教授拿出这个水滴型的溶剂瓶时，所有人都眼前一亮——包括大仓忠义。  
“能够又快又好地熬制出生死水的那位幸运星才能得到这瓶东西，好运！我的孩子们。”老人满意地这群看到吵吵闹闹精力旺盛的学生顿时安静且迅速回到座位上，专心致志地研究手上的配方。  
魔药是一门艺术，并不是所有人想单靠一张纸的步骤做就能够做好的，它不仅需要足够的耐心还需要巫师的天赋。而大仓忠义刚好两者兼具。当他最后一次大力搅拌并加热锅里的混合物后，小心翼翼地念下一个咒语：原本浑浊的液体瞬间变得清澈透明、甚至还散发一阵淡淡青草的气味。  
“教授！大仓他好像成功了！”安田兴奋地扯着他的小尖嗓，仿佛是他熬制出来那般（毕竟他知道大仓一定很乐意分他几滴的）。  
身边传来其他同学的吸气声与失落的抱怨声。  
最终他成功地拿到了福灵剂。  
“你打算怎么用？”安田和他一样趴在赫奇帕奇的公共休息室的沙发上，盯着那瓶在灯光下闪闪发光的透明液体。  
“我还没想到……”他好像没什么特别想要的东西。  
“那…tacchon你有喜欢的人吗？“安田坐了起来，笑得软乎乎的。  
“为、为什么这么问？”忽地红了脸，说话也变得磕磕绊绊的，“没、没有啊…大概…“  
但在意的人，还是有的。  
看透了友人的心思，安田伸手揉乱对方蓬蓬的头发，“可以喝一滴试试，说不定真的有意想不到的发展。”  
然后他喝了滴福灵剂。  
然后他遇到了在图书馆角落的锦户亮。

09  
为自己那点小心思烦恼已经成为锦户亮的常态了。  
昨天中午在图书馆发生的事太过脱离控制，不知道该如何面对大仓的他只能以有其他事为由推辞亲友们的集会，一个人偷偷来到一个空课室里发呆。  
会不会自己太心急了点，有没有不小心暴露了，他会不会觉得很恶心……烦躁又不得不抱怨自己的胆怯。结果一边纠结着就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
朦胧中他感觉有什么碰了下自己的头顶，轻轻的、飘渺虚无地…亮还没来得及探究清楚，便睡过去了。

10  
皮皮鬼最近改了它的重点目标对象。  
锦户亮为此感到很欣慰。但另一边，大仓忠义十分烦恼——因为他就是皮皮鬼目前的欺负对象。  
亮解放的第二天，他就看到皮皮鬼半路绊倒大仓并把他的书放到画像的上面。恶作剧幽灵一如既往地笑得没心没肺、大仓却只是摆着臭脸，甚至没有骂他——据锦户所知，大仓绝不是嘴巴上能轻易绕过别人的人。  
“好——讨厌啊！！“大仓靠在丸山身上，双手挽住对方的手臂。”真的怎么整天跟着我啊！“他窝在丸山的肩膀那撒娇地蹭着。丸山只是像平常一样，傻乎乎地逗他笑。亮看在眼里，却没有说话。  
“它今天把你怎么来着？我记得昨天是在你的袍子上施了个飞行咒、“村上开始形象生动地描述昨天看到的情景。“梅林的胡子，我从来没有见过一件袍子把人给拖了整整一里路。”  
“hina你闭嘴。“光是想起就丢人。”对了、亮酱不是被缠上过吗？怎么摆脱的？！“  
被点名了，他坐直了身体，在其余五人意有所指的眼神下，锦户歪头“我也不知道…就忽然放过我了。“无奈的语气，末了他安慰对方，”不过我很懂你的感受就是了、那时候我恨不得发明些可以攻击幽灵的咒语…“  
“对！结果翻遍了图书馆都找不到。“大仓笑着。难兄难弟的共感令亮很开心，不自觉往大仓的方向靠了些。  
“其实皮皮鬼为什么会找上你呢？明明大仓的反应都不像亮那么有趣。”涉谷冷不防地踩了锦户的雷点。但他说的确实是事实。  
“对啊、皮皮鬼一般不会缠着别人吧。“安田附议，他刚进学校的时候被戏弄过一回，不过也就仅此一次而已。  
“你不是被他抓住什么把柄吧。“横山淡淡地看了眼被一语中的的大仓。  
呵、还真是。  
“你干什么了？“丸山好奇地凑过去，带着几分调笑的意味。  
“也…也没什么啊…”大仓脸上绷不住了。  
“那你只能等到它把这事忘了、不然它可不会轻易放过你。“斯莱特林级长的发言再一次击中大仓。  
“要不要和我们说说看？说不定可以顺便帮你解决皮皮鬼了。“虽然是这么说，但亮在心里还是堵堵的，他不太喜欢被瞒着的感觉。像是故意不能告诉他们一样。  
“不、绝对不能说。“大仓看他的眼神变得飘忽，视线也马上转到另一边的村上身上了。

08  
得知锦户不在的时候，大仓还是失落了好一阵。  
但是借此看来，昨天在图书馆发生的事情是真的，自己冒昧开玩笑是真的，锦户亮看他的眼神是真的。所以现在锦户是真的躲着他。  
昨晚他彻夜未眠，不管他变换着怎样的睡姿，黑暗中出现在自己眼前的，仍是那双温柔且明亮的眼睛。大仓觉得他是在意锦户的，从很久以前就在意了。  
第一次看到他是在一年级时的魁地奇比赛上。格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇，比赛结果人们早就心里有数，毕竟赫奇帕奇们大部分都喜欢把时间放在学术研究而不是危险的体育运动、而且今年格兰芬多队又注入了新的血液，这让赫奇帕奇的胜数又少了一截。  
但同学们还是很乐意前去观战的，尤其是当时第一次见识魁地奇的大仓忠义。  
锦户一出场就吸引了他的注意。  
流畅潇洒且不做作的飞行姿势，先是敏捷地躲开向他袭来的鬼飞球、然后是个有技术含量的俯冲、猛地刹住、冲刺，然后握住那个灵活的金色飞贼。全场爆发出雷鸣般的欢呼声。透过望远镜，大仓还能看到那副深邃的五官和自信又得意的神情。  
后来他得知锦户其实与maru、hina关系很好的时候，他却没有打算主动靠近他。太过在意一个男孩子并不是个好兆头，尤其他是一个在麻瓜世界长大的巫师。  
所以在图书馆事件发生后，大仓抱有一个幻想——对方是不是刚好也喜欢自己。可他也没有什么特出的优点啊、尤其得知今天中午集体躲在有求必应屋里吃饭外加插科打诨锦户却不在的时候，大仓更能断定对方在躲他了。  
不会是发觉了自己的那点心思吧。  
早知道不喝福灵剂了，目前为止带给他的只有无尽的后悔。  
心不在焉地结束了午饭时间，安田丢下他和横山去猫头鹰塔那写信了，只好一个人回宿舍午休。结果路过一间空课室、以为他又为他的小团体们找到了个新的秘密基地，却发现里面已经有人了。  
正是锦户亮。  
亮正在睡觉，放下的刘海垂在一边，浓密又翘得令女孩嫉妒的眼睫毛在轻颤，意示那人正陷入并不深沉的睡眠。他最近憔悴了些，像是为什么费尽了心思，连黑眼圈都出来了点。但这宁静平和的睡颜又十分可爱乖巧。  
想吻这个人。  
嘴唇触碰到对方的发丝时，大仓才清醒过来。想躲开又不想躲开，锦户发间有淡淡的肥皂香味，发质软软的。他又留恋地磨蹭了会。  
“啊噢、”声音从身后响起，吓得大仓猛地直起身。  
皮皮鬼正打趣地看着他。  
然后大仓度过了噩梦般的被皮皮鬼缠上的一星期。

11  
后来亮偷偷找了皮皮鬼，当然，找涉谷作伴。  
“皮皮鬼？喂！可恶的恶作剧幽灵！”空荡的走廊回荡着亮的声音，“小点声、你想被费尔奇发现吗？”昴极力阻止友人的大嗓门，毕竟霍格沃兹是禁止夜游的。  
“小点声、臭小子。不然把你扔到湖里去。”、“你的灯太亮了伙计。我还想睡觉呢！”画像里传出稀稀落落的咒骂声。  
忽地从他们两人身后传来阵阵凉意——锦户很清楚这是皮皮鬼的把戏，“终于出来了。“他淡定转身，无视隔壁那位被吓得快要变成猫的阿尼马格斯。  
“无趣。”幽灵摆出失望的表情、下一秒又变得戏谑“找我有事吗？耸拉眼河童。”那是他给锦户取的外号——它曾经在四个学院最人齐地聚集在大堂的时候这么叫锦户。  
“我要向你打听个事情。”锦户没有理会对方有意的挑衅，“赫奇帕奇那个高个子你有印象吧，就是你最近经常戏弄的那个。”  
“嗯~~是有呢、还是没有呢？”皮皮鬼唱起来，“皮皮鬼可没有欺负可爱又勤劳的小獾们噢！~”见锦户要打断，皮皮鬼又补充道“只不过有个小坏蛋干了坏事被我抓到现行啦！”见到锦户愣住的表情，它得意起来了。  
“他做了什么？”亮变得交际。“要说请~皮皮鬼可不会搭理没礼貌的小孩~”幽灵得意地甚至跳起舞。  
亮压抑着愤怒，但他还是毕恭毕敬地顺了对方的意，“那么、请皮皮鬼告诉我，那位赫奇帕奇到底做了什么？”  
“现在我又不想告诉你了。”皮皮鬼笑着离开，却突然僵住了。  
“Petrificus Dotalus”方才一声不吭的涉谷此刻利落地挥着魔杖制止了幽灵的动作。“麦格教授教我的、”好歹也是个级长，院长传授的私货可比书本上教的有用得多了，“专门对付幽灵的。”小个子带着压迫感走到停在空中一动不动的幽灵面前，用魔杖指着它“回答他的问题，不然我把你冲到厕所里去。”  
锦户瞬间感动得快要热泪盈眶，这么多年了，第一次尝到与级长做朋友的优越感，“别想着要大声叫，我们自然有收拾你的方法。”亮补充了句，得意的神色回到他脸上。  
“该死的格兰芬多…皮皮鬼会让你们后悔的…”幽灵开始嘟囔，“那个愚蠢的赫奇帕奇在中午走进一见空课室。吻了一个在午睡的人的头顶。”  
亮屏住呼吸——幸福的炮弹在他的心脏里狠狠炸了个洞、皮皮鬼的每个字都在他脑海里重复一遍又一遍。涉谷不懂，又威严地逼问它：“他吻了谁？”  
“耸拉眼河童。”  
锦户又被炸了个洞。  
然后被解了咒的幽灵愤然离去。  
然后涉谷被完全坠入爱河的锦户亮缠着听了一晚上大仓忠义的好话。

12  
最近与锦户亮的接触多了。  
同时他还发现皮皮鬼没有再接近他。  
大仓走在通往草药课教授的路上，不太稳的步子令他总是不小心蹭到身旁人的肩膀。“亮不用上课吗？”大仓决定打破两人之间有些安静过头的气氛，他从来没有这么在意身体接触——于是便往安田的方向靠近些，亮却也跟着走近了。  
“我要上神奇动物课，顺路。“亮又蹭过来，两人垂下的手相贴离开又贴在一起。大仓想抬起手躲开，却被一把握住。  
“下课后来一下那间空教室。”亮捏了下他的手，“你知道哪间。“然后快步离开了。  
完了、被发现了。  
“yasu、我可能要离开你们了。”大仓悲伤地搂住了矮个子友人。  
安田笑而不语。

13  
推开教室门的时候心情是忐忑的。  
来之前，大仓甚至喝了几滴福灵剂，只求被戳穿的自己可以在对方面前没那么难堪。  
深吸口气。  
他决定先说些什么.、  
“亮…“

14  
脖子被过大的力道拉下，然后嘴唇被温柔过头的力度吻上了。  
“我喜欢你。”诧异中，大仓听到那把低哑的声音这么说着。  
他讲不出话，只好用同样温柔过头的力度吻回去。

END


End file.
